Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition.
Description of the Related Art
JP 2007-510946 W describes a polarizing film containing a dichroic light-absorbing compound (dichroic dye) dispersed in an oriented polymerizable liquid crystal compound.
Japanese Patent 1454637 (JP 63-1357 B) describes a bisazo type dye having 1,4-naphthyl structure as a dichroic dye having a local maximum absorption in a wavelength range of 390 to 550 nm. However, a polarizing film having the dichroic dye has a low dichroic ratio.
A composition has been demanded which has a local maximum absorption in a wavelength range of 350 to 550 nm, contains a compound having a function as a dichroic dye, and can form a polarizing film with high dichroic ratio.
A composition has been demanded that can form a polarizing film with high dichroic ratio, which contains a compound having a function as a dichroic dye and having a local maximum absorption in a wavelength range of 350 to 550 nm.